Secret of Arcobaleno
by Werewolf of Midnight
Summary: During the Representative battle, Checkerface kidnapped Tsuna. They try to find him, but failed. At the end of the week. . . Full summary inside. I'm new here. So please give me encourages by reviewing. Please read the important announcement!
1. The Kidnapped Sky

Secret of Arcobaleno

**During the Representative battle, Checkerface kidnapped Tsuna. They try to find him, but can't. At the end of the week, Checkerface reveals Tsuna and a mysterious girl as the new vessels for the Arcobaleno pacifiers, the Midnight and Snow Arcobaleno. **

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapped Sky**

Tsuna punch the light pole. He is so irritated and desperate of trying to help his dear home tutor.

'What... should I do?'

Unknown to him, a shadow crept behind him. The owner of the shadow held a thick, dark aura. **"Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

He shocked. He knew this voice. He recognized this aura. Yet, he let his guard down and let the dangerous man crept behind him. And it was too late to defend himself. Slowly, he turns to face the most dangerous man in the world.

"C-Checker...face…"

Checkerface smirk dangerously at the Vongola heir. **"Have a good midnight, Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

That night, Namimori heard a bloody scared screams coming from one of their neighbor. They left a bloody and broken watch as memorial of the dark beginning.

The next day, Reborn and his team are worry about their boss.

"Where's Tsuna, kid?" asked Takeshi with a worried tone. Hayato have a horror expression. "Maybe he's hurt! Oh no, Juudaime is hurt and I'm not with him! I failed as his right-hand man! I have to committed seppuku!"

Before he could light his dynamite, Reborn interrupt him. "Don't do useless thing, Gokudera. As his right-hand man, you should have faith in your boss." _'Although even I was worried about him.'_

"So, where is he?" Takeshi repeats.

"I-" Before he could answer the question, his phone ringing.

**RING! RING!**

"Hello?"

"_This is bad, Reborn," _Colonello said with frighten tone.

Reborn think it is strange to hear Colonello in that tone. This usually means big trouble. "What is it?"

Colonello seems hesitated to answer the 3 words question. Reborn force him. "What. Is. It?"

Then Lal Mirch snatched the phone from Colonello and answers it instead. _"We found Tsuna's watch. It's broken and . . ."_

The next word left Reborn in the abyss of horror.

"_. . . bloody."_

**Preview:**

_As they searching for the missing Vongola, a mysterious girl chuckle darkly._

"_You'll never find us, pawns."_

"_For he is my . . ."_

"_. . sweet and kind King."_

"_My one and only . . . desire."_

_In a blink of eye, she disappears in the out of nowhere chilling misty air._


	2. The Search for the Lost Sky

Secret of Arcobaleno

**During the Representative battle, Checkerface kidnapped Tsuna. They try to find him, but failed. At the end of the week, Checkerface reveals Tsuna and a mysterious girl as the new vessel for the Arcobaleno pacifiers, the Midnight and Snow Arcobaleno.**

**A/N: **Thank you for those who reviews, favs and follows me! You all are awesome! That really makes my day! *tears of joy* And for those who noticed, yes, the chapter 1 is quite familiar from Caught between the Sacrifice. But don't worry! It's only the beginning! My plot is different than that. And I hope this chapter could satisfy all my beloved readers. Please tell your opinions in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

"Normal"

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Lost Sky**

"So, you're saying MY SON gone missing?!" Iemitsu shouted in disbelief. Yes, he cares a lot to his family, although he rarely went back home. All his free time at Italy are mostly spend by bugging his subordinates (including Vongola Nono himself) about his beautiful wife and wonderfully cute son. Until some of them getting sick. Take Lal Mirch for example.

"Yes, Iemitsu. I'm sorry. If only I-!" Reborn is interrupted by a raging father.

"Sorry isn't going to bring MY SON BACK, REBORN!" He tries to jump to the infant, but restrained by Basil and Turmeric. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, master, but . . ." Basil paused, and continued by Turmeric.

". . . you can't attack blindly!"

"But-! He's my SON! My ONLY SON!" Iemitsu finally break down from the loss of his son. "My son . . . my only tuna fish. . ."

"Stop whining, Tsunayoshi-kun's otou-san*~" Byakuran happily eat his marshmallows as if he doesn't care. But if you look deeper in his lavender eyes, you could see emotions of concern and worries. Despite once being an enemy in the future, he didn't think Tsuna as his enemy anymore. Instead, he grows caring feeling towards the Vongola Decimo. Something he never done before in his past life.

"Don't say Juudaime's name with your filthy mouth, Milliefiore!" The overprotective puppy growls to the too-much-sugar albino. Until now, he's not 100% trust Byakuran. . . yet. Byakuran pouted childishly; making people sweat drops and wonders, _'Is he really the once powerful, scary and insane dictator in all the parallel worlds?' _Too much disbelief crept inside their minds.

"Why can't you trust me, Gokudera-kun?! I'm nice and kind now!" He whined to the pissed off Hayato, who ready to kill the over-marshmallow-freak with his Vongola Gear.

"Shut UP! Who's the insane idiot that would trust **you**, the one who destroys all the parallel worlds except this?!"

"**Once**, Gokudera-kun," Byakuran corrected the I'm-the-only-suitable-Juudaime's-right-hand-man pissed off sentence. "Besides, Reborn-kun, Yamamoto-kun and **Tsunayoshi-kun trusted me**. Oh, are you also saying **Tsunayoshi-kun** is an **insane idiot**? You're a **bad right-hand man**, puppy!"

A pair of emerald eyes widening in shock and hurt. "I. . ." With less than half second, he quickly kneeled to a random wall and bowed furiously. And hard. "I'M SO SORRY, JUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY RUDENESS! WHEN YOU'RE FOUND, I'LL COMMIT SEPPUKU** IN FRONT OF YOU TO CLEANSED MY UNFORGIVABLE SIN! I'MSOSORRYJUUDAIME!" The bloody octopus teen chanting his words as if it would satisfy the missing Decimo.

Before he could makes a lot of blood loss from his forehead, Reborn calm him down. "Stop it, Gokudera. It wouldn't be good if you faint in the middle of an important meeting" _'Besides, you're Tsuna's dependable and unselfish right-hand man. You and the others could protect him better than I do. Ceh! If only I was thinking through this battle, Tsuna wouldn't go missing. I'm a failure. And. . . .'_

As he paused, he glances at the other occupants who are busy making a search party for the beloved Vongola Decimo.

'_. . . I wouldn't fail again. With them.'_

'_I-no. __**We **__will find you. And when we do. . .' _A sadistic smirk that screams 'TORTURE! HELL!' escaped his lips, _'I'll __**trained**__ you 100 times worse than before, for letting your guard down.'_

"Reborn-jii***?" Her call making the sadistic tortu-tutor snapped out of his thought, "What is it, Uni?" Uni smiles to her so-called 'Reborn-jii', "No. I'm just worried about you. You know, Sawada-san was kidnapped, and you're his tutor. So. . ."

'_Like the Sky, she's too worried about anything. Just like the others. . .' _"Don't worry, Uni. That dame**** could protect himself well."

'_And if he isn't, I'll just need to tor-tutor him more. Prepare, dame-Tsuna.' _Reborn smirk sadistically again when Uni turns back to the chaotic meeting.

* * *

The meeting went well, for the chaotic mafia it is. If you just ignore Xanxus' flying glasses on Squalo's head, shouts of disapproval from Levi who then knocked out unconscious by his beloved boss, Hayato's attempt of suicide and bombing others, especially Takeshi who accidently annoyed Hayato as always, Iemitsu's cry of break down, Colonello flirting with Lal (again. . .), Byakuran's sugar-high, Bluebell's annoying comments (usually starts with 'Boo!' or just 'Boo!'), Dino's amazing tripped over thin air countless of times (where's Romario when we need him?!), and Skull acting all mighty and failed for the thousands times. Yes, it's all a mess but successful.

It's even more successful when they finally know the Arcobaleno curses wouldn't disappears, instead they'll either die or become the Vendice. So there's no use of fighting again. They decided to search for the Vongola Decimo who mysteriously disappears. Why? Because it's simple. They care for him. That's all.

So, they start searching after the end of the meeting.

* * *

As they searching for the missing Vongola all around Namimori, a mysterious girl standing on a roof secretly spied on them, chuckle darkly. *****

"_You'll never find us, pawns."_

"_For he is my . . ."_

"_. . sweet and kind King."_

"_My one and only . . . desire."_

In a blink of eyes, she disappears in the out of nowhere chilling misty air. But her chuckle can be heard at the roof.

Reborn, as the world greatest hitman and the strongest Arcobaleno heard this and quickly turns to the roof, but it's too late for there's nothing more on it.

'_I have a bad feeling on this'_

* * *

**Preview:**

_He stops in front of the younger teen. He smirks._

"_**Gain them. And awaken, my precious King"**_

* * *

*otou-san – father

**seppuku – suicide

***-jii / ojii-san – Uncle or Grandfather (I don't know which one. Some said its uncle. Others said its grandfather. Like my own book.)

****dame – no-good (Tsuna's nickname)

***** I know. This is not completely the same as the preview in chapter 1. But it's too short and boring! I hope you could forgive me. Please? *sparkling puppy eyes*


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

After reading the whole plot for Secret of Arcobaleno, I have made a very difficult decision. **I will restart this story.** I know you probably feel _'What the hell?!'_, but believe me, this is for the best. Because when I read them, I feel like _'What the hell I have been plotting about?! This is crappy insane!'_

I hope you will read the much longer and perfect story that I will post soon. I'm very sorry! To prove it, I will show you some information about the new story of **Secret of Arcobaleno**. And I will not delete this story.

* * *

**Title: **Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno

**Chapters: **10 and above

**Genre: **Mystery/Friendship

**Rated: **T (you will know why, sooner or later)

**Words: **1000 and above (each chapter, not the whole story chapters)

**Summary: **During the Representative battle, Tsuna was kidnapped by Checkerface. They try to find him, but failed. A mysterious girl appear with Tsuna 4 days later, claiming they're the real vessel of Arcobaleno.

* * *

I hope you will read, reviews, favs and follow **Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno**. Gomennasai minna for the trouble!


End file.
